nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Corrin
Corrin (known in-game as Avatar ) is the player avatar and main character of Fire Emblem Fates. Thought to be a Nohr Prince/Princess but, later learning that he/she is the child of the deceased King of Hoshido, the Avatar is at the center of the conflict between the rival nations. Profile The Avatar was said to be born to the Hoshidan royal family as the child of Mikoto and Hoshido's king Sumeragi. They were kidnapped as a young child and raised by the royal family of Nohr, gaining new siblings in the form of Xander, Camilla, Leo, and Elise. The Avatar must choose to side with one of the kingdoms and help with their respective causes or be neutral trying to fight a larger threat by joining the two kingdoms together. If the Avatar achieves an S-Support with any opposite gendered character, they will have a child named Kana, whose gender is the opposite of the Avatar's. The Male Avatar can also be the father of Shigure, while the Female Avatar can be the mother to all of the children characters aside from Shigure. History Personality The Avatar is a sympathetic person who cares deeply for their loved ones and helps anyone who asks them, apologizing if they do something to upset others. Despite being sheltered in all of their childhood, they're quite social to the point of convincing enemy soldiers to join their cause. As they spent the majority of their life growing up within the walls of Northern Fortress, the Avatar is very curious about the outside world, and quite yearning to visit new sights. Fire Emblem Fates Base stats Growth Rates and Stat Modifiers Classes Fire Emblem Heroes Corrin (Male) Description ; Fateful Prince : A Hoshidan prince raised in Nohr. Fights on his chosen path with the divine blade Yato. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Corrin (Female) Description ; Fateful Princess : A Hoshidan princess raised in Nohr. Fights on her chose path with the divine blade Yato. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Fire Emblem Warriors Other Appearances Super Smash Bros. Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Corrin is one of the final DLC fighters in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, ''releasing in February 2016. Like Robin, he has alternate costumes as the main female version depicted in the art above. Corrin is a fast swordsman that unlike the other ''Fire Emblem fighters, has manakete powers, which he/she infuses into his/her moveset. He wields the final form of the blade Yato, Omega Yato, as well. Specials * Neutral Special - Dragon Fang Shot * Side Special - Dragon Lunge * Up Special - Dragon Ascent * Down Special - Counter Surge * Final Smash - Torrential Roar Alternate Costumes Fire Emblem Cipher [ , Discard one “Corrin (Male)” from your hand] Deploy a cost 2 or lower unit from your hand and all your units gain 30 attack until the end of this turn. Untarnished White Sword: [ , Discard one “Corrin (Male)” from your hand] Destroy 1 enemy unit by battle (except the Main Character) and choose one unit in your Retreat Area except “Corrin (Male)” and add it to your hand. |no1=B02-001SR(+) |artist1=Kaoru Hagiya |- |image2= |title2=Hidden Dragon Prince |name2=Corrin |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Male |weapon2=Dragonstone |type2= |quote2=To end this war, what kind of person do I need to become? |attack2=60 |support2=20 |atkcost2=2 |range2=1 |class2=Nohr Prince |tier2=Base |skill2='Dragon’s Roar:' If there is no ally “Azura” on the field when this unit is deployed, you must select 1 of your face-up Bonds and flip it face-down. |no2=B02-002N |artist2=Tatsuki Nekoma |- |image3= |altimage3= |altlabel3=Preview |title3=Prince of Hoshido |name3=Corrin |affil3=Hoshido |gender3=Male |weapon3=Sword |quote3=I was born in Hoshido, but raised in Nohr… |attack3=40 |support3=20 |atkcost3=1 |range3=1 |class3=Nohr Prince |tier3=Base |skill3='Nohrian Heart:' You may also treat this card as . ( This skill only becomes active while this card is on the field.) Noble Yato: During your turn, if you have 2 or more Bonds, this unit gains 10 attack. Emblem of Heroism: If the attacking unit is a unit, the number of orbs it destroys in battle becomes 2. |no3=B02-003HN, B02-003ST, P01-001PR |artist3=Yusuke Kozaki |- |image4= |altimage4= |altlabel4=+ variant |title4=Chosen Princess of the Godly Blade |name4=Corrin |affil4=Nohr |gender4=Female |weapon4=Sword |quote4= |attack4=70 |support4=20 |atkcost4=5 |range4=1 |class4=Nohr Noble |tier4=Advanced |cccost4=4 |skill4='Blood-Stained Dark Sword:' [ , Discard one “Corrin (Female)” from your hand] Select up to 3 enemy units (except the Main Character) and destroy them. March of Darkness: [ , Discard one “Corrin (Female)” from your hand] Until the end of your opponent’s next turn, all ally units gain 20 attack, and this unit gains range 1-2. |no4=B02-0051SR(+) |artist4=Masaki Hirooka |- |image5= |title5= |name5=Corrin |affil5=Nohr |gender5=Female |weapon5=Dragonstone |type5= |quote5= |attack5=60 |support5=20 |atkcost5=2 |range5=1 |class5=Nohr Princess |tier5=Base |skill5='Dragon’s Roar:' If there is no ally “Azura” on the field when this unit is deployed, you must select 1 of your face-up bonds and flip it face-down. |no5=B02-0052N |artist5=Yoshiro Ambe |- |image6= |altimage6= |altlabel6=Preview |alt2image6= |alt2label6=Tourney |title6=Princess of Nohr |name6=Corrin |affil6=Nohr |gender6=Female |weapon6=Sword |quote6=If it’s at all possible, next we meet I would like for it to be as friends. |attack6=40 |support6=20 |atkcost6=1 |range6=1 |class6=Nohr Princess |tier6=Base |skill6='Hoshidan Heart:' You may also treat this card as . ( This skill only becomes active while this card is on the field.) Grim Yato: During your turn, if you have 2 or more Bonds, this unit gains 10 attack. Emblem of Heroism: If the attacking unit is a unit, the number of orbs it destroys in battle becomes 2. |no6=B02-0053HN, B02-0053ST, P01-002PR (P02-007PR) |artist6=Yusuke Kozaki (SENO) |- |image7= |altimage7= |altlabel7=+ variant |title7=Prince who Chooses the Future |name7=Corrin |affil7=Hoshido |gender7=Male |weapon7=Sword |quote7=I will fight along with Hoshido. I have chosen this. |attack7=70 |support7=20 |atkcost7=4 |range7=1 |class7=Hoshido Noble |tier7=Advanced |cccost7=3 |skill7='Resonated Feelings:' During your turn, if this unit is in the Front Line and there are 3 or more ally units on the field, all other ally units gain 10 attack. Consecrated Sword of Hoshido: an ally “Ryoma,” “Hinoka,” “Takumi,” or “Sakura” When this unit attacks a unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gains 10 attack until the end of the battle. |no7=S03-001ST(+) |artist7=Yusuke Kozaki |- |image8= |altimage8= |altlabel8=+ variant |title8=Princess who Chooses the Future |name8=Corrin |affil8=Nohr |gender8=Female |weapon8=Sword |quote8= |attack8=70 |support8=20 |atkcost8=4 |range8=1 |class8=Nohr Noble |tier8=Advanced |cccost8=3 |skill8='Dark Surge:' When this unit’s attack defeats an enemy unit, you may choose one enemy unit in the Rear Guard and move it to the Front Line. Consecrated Sword of Nohr: an ally “Xander,” “Camilla,” “Leo,” or “Elise” When this unit attacks a unit, you may pay the cost. If you do, this unit gains 10 attack until the end of the battle. |no8=S04-001ST(+) |artist8=Yusuke Kozaki |- |image9= |title9=Godly Child of the Final Light Flame |name9=Corrin |affil9=Hoshido |gender9=Female |weapon9=Sword |quote9= |attack9=70 |support9=20 |atkcost9=4 |range9=1 |class9=Hoshido Noble |tier9=Advanced |cccost9=3 |skill9='Flaming Blade of Darkness and Light:' [ , ] Select 1 Cost 3 or lower card from your Retreat Area and deploy it. If the unit deployed by this skill is a unit, untap this unit. Omega Yato: When this unit attacks a unit, this unit gains 40 attack. This skill is inactive unless there is at least 1 card in your Bond Area. |no9=B03-051SR |artist9=Nibitasi |- |image10= |altimage10= |altlabel10=Preview |alt2image10= |alt2label10=New 3DSXL |title10=Princess of Hoshido |name10=Corrin |affil10=Hoshido |gender10=Female |weapon10=Sword |quote10= |attack10=40 |support10=20 |atkcost10=1 |range10=1 |class10=Nohr Princess |tier10=Base |skill10='Alpha Yato:' During your turn, while there are both and cards in your Bond Area, this unit gains 10 attack. Emblem of Heroism: If the attacking unit is a unit, the number of orbs it destroys in battle becomes 2. |no10=B03-052N (P02-002PR, P05-009PR) |artist10=Senchat (Yusuke Kozaki, Sachiko Wada) |- |image11= |title11=Godly Child of the Final Dark Flame |name11=Corrin |affil11=Nohr |gender11=Male |weapon11=Sword |quote11= |attack11=70 |support11=20 |atkcost11=4 |range11=1 |class11=Nohr Noble |tier11=Advanced |cccost11=3 |skill11='Flaming Blade of Darkness and Light:' [ , Tap 2 other ally units] Select 1 enemy unit except for the Main Character. Destroy that unit. If the other ally units tapped for this effect are units, you may . If you do, untap this unit. Omega Yato: When this unit attacks a unit, this unit gains 40 attack. This skill is inactive unless there is at least 1 card in your Bond Area. |no11=B03-076SR |artist11=Nibitasi |- |image12= |altimage12= |altlabel12=New 3DSXL |title12=Prince of Nohr |name12=Corrin |affil12=Nohr |gender12=Male |weapon12=Sword |quote12= |attack12=40 |support12=20 |atkcost12=1 |range12=1 |class12=Nohr Prince |tier12=Base |skill12='Alpha Yato:' During your turn, while there are both and cards in your Bond Area, this unit gains 10 attack. Emblem of Heroism: If the attacking unit is a unit, the number of orbs it destroys in battle becomes 2. |no12=B03-077N (P05-010PR) |artist12=Senchat (Sachiko Wada) |- |image13= |altimage13= |altlabel13=Reprint |title13=Prince who Pursues the Dawn |name13=Corrin |affil13=Hoshido |gender13=Male |weapon13=Sword |quote13=With everyone, no matter what trial, we will overcome it. |attack13=60 |support13=20 |atkcost13=3 |range13=1 |class13=Hoshido Noble |tier13=Advanced |cccost13=2 |skill13='Power of Bonds:' Until the end of the turn, this unit gains 10 attack for each other ally unit on the field. |no13=P02-009PR® |artist13=Nico Komori |- |image14= |altimage14= |altlabel14=Reprint |title14=Princess who Pursues the Twilight |name14=Corrin |affil14=Nohr |gender14=Female |weapon14=Sword |quote14= |attack14=60 |support14=20 |atkcost14=3 |range14=1 |class14=Nohr Noble |tier14=Advanced |cccost14=2 |skill14='Undesirable Strike:' When the only unit on the opponent’s field is their Main Character, this unit gains 10 attack. |no14=P02-010PR® |artist14=ZIS }} Gallery Trivia * Corrin is the only new Super Smash Bros. DLC fighter to be owned by Nintendo. * Corrin is the second DLC character from the Fire Emblem series to be confirmed, the first being Roy. * Corrin is the second Fire Emblem character to have his female counterpart as his alternate costume, the first being Robin. * Corrin is the first DLC character to have a female counterpart. * Corrin is the third character overall to have a female counterpart, the first being Villager and the second being Robin. * Corrin was released as a fighter in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U before Fire Emblem Fates was released internationally. External links * Corrin at Fire Emblem Wikia * [https://www.ssbwiki.com/Corrin_(SSB4) Corrin (SSB4) at SmashWiki] Category:Protagonists Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Avatars Category:Super Smash Bros. fighters Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U DLC Content Category:Amiibo characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Fire Emblem Warriors characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:Playable characters